STEPHANIE'S NEW MAN
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Ranger and Stephanie split 3 years ago and Ranger moved to Miami. Stephanie finds a note in her apartment and realizes she has a new stalker. Just how dangerous is this stalker? Mild language alert


Stephanie's New Man

Janet Evanovich Fandom

a/n: Ranger and Stephanie split 3 years ago. Ranger moved to Miami. But Stephanie has a new stalker. Just how dangerous will he get. What is his motive?

By: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

My name is Stephanie Plum. I used to be the girlfriend of Ranger Manoso. But we broke up 3 years ago. He wanted me to be a bed buddy but he was afraid of committing himself to me. But to be fair I was afraid of that commitment as well. I was married once but it lasted less than a year and I have been skiddish of commitment ever since.

I still work of RangeMan but Ranger moved to Miami office when we broke up and I needed the job so I stayed.

I haven't dated since Ranger and I split. I don't trust any man. I loved Joe Morelli and he chose to screw half the women in Trenton behind my back not to mention he had a standing date with Terri Gilman, a mob princess, but he thought I did not know about.

Today had been so bad. I did catch all 6 of my skips BUT in the process I got roughed up and the aches and pains made me depressed so I thought I would go listen to Fancy Free Band who were playing at the Outside Inn nightclub.

I was setting alone in a dark corner. I had taken a taxi to the club because I can't hold my liquor. This way I won't get caught drinking and driving. Wouldn't that be a nasty headline? "Bombshell Bomber arrested for DUI". Not what I need right now.

This is one of the nightclubs that RangeMan monitors so I feel fairly safe. I knew the boys in the band. I just wanted to relax.

Stan, one of the new recruits who has been hired since Ranger left noticed me and came over to my table.

"Steph, what are you doing here?"

"I have had a rough day so I thought I would relax."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Aren't you on duty?"

"No, I just brought some equipment to Hal who is playing the inside bouncer. His earbud quit working so I brought him a working model."

"Then be my guest."

Stan sits down.

"Steph, what did you mean you had a rough day?"

"You know Rex Randall? He didn't want to go to be re-bonded. He swung at me and he connected with my stomach but I got in the last blow with my knee to his jewels."

"Honey pie, the guys have warned me about how lethal your knee is."

"Well I got my guy but it is going to require a trip to ER for him because there was blood on the front of his pants."

"Oh my god! Remind me not to piss you off!"

"I only use it as a last resort."

"Steph, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure Stan."

"Steph, both Bobby and Tank have told me you don't date. I had asked them if you would go out with me if I ask and both all but told me that you have no use for men because of Ranger and Morelli's abuse. But I would still like to ask you out."

"Stan, no offense to you but I have a lousy track record and I would not want for you to get involved and then get hurt when I can not commit."

"Well like most of the guys I have been in love with you for a long time. You can't blame a man for trying."

"Stan, I consider you a friend but I am not sure I have any other emotions left in me."

"I like your honesty. If you ever change your mind remember I will be waiting any time you are ready."

"I appreciate that. I am tired of men pushing me to do things their way."

"Would you at least let me drive you home?"

"I will just call me a taxi."

"But I won't charge you for the ride."

I had to smile at him. I just shook my head.

"Alright, who could refuse a free ride?"

"Any time you are ready just let me know."

"Let me talk to the boys in the band and I will be ready."

"I will leave you alone just signal me when you are ready."

"You can stay. I just want to tell them I am leaving early."

The lead singer and the lead guitarist came over to her table when they took their break.

"Dave and Mitch, I would like to introduce you to Stan Anderson. He is a RangeMan and he is going to take me home. I was going to call a cab but he volunteered."

"Glad you came out. You look like you are dead tired." Mitch said.

"Actually I am sore all over. I had a skip who didn't want to go in."

"I am still amazed how you keep your capture rate up. People under estimate you." Dave said.

"Well boys, stubbornness sometimes makes up for lack of ability."

The boys laughed at her.

"Will we see you next week end?" Mitch asked.

"You know I haven't missed a week end yet. Have I?"

"No." Dave said.

"Then watch for me. I will be around."

"Be careful and get some sleep." Mitch said.

"I will boys."

I got up and give each of them a hug and kissed their cheeks.

"You two be careful going home."

"We will." The two boys said in unison.

Stan escorted me towards the door.

I walked out the door and Hal smiled at me.

"Good night, Stephanie."

"Good night, Hal. Stan is going to drive me home."

"Lucky man. I would if I wasn't working."

"Yeah right! We both know that Zip would get jealous."

Hal laughed out loud.

"Bomber, you know he would let me go anywhere with you."

"Just teasing you, Hal. Good night."

"Good night, Bomber."

Stan drove me to my apartment. He knew where it was since it is monitored by RangeMan. Not to mention he was one of the men who came by when the alarm would not shut off.

We arrived at the apartment . Stan walked in to check the apartment for the boogie man. The apartment was empty except for Rex, the hamster."

Stan was turning to leave when I notice the note on the kitchen counter.

"Stan, don't leave just yet. Someone has been here!"

"What is wrong, Honey Pie?"

"There is a note on the counter. It says " Watch you back. I am not done with you yet."

"This sounds like a threat to me."

"I am sick of stalkers!"

"Do you want the crime lab to come in and dust from prints?"

"Yes, Please. I know this is going to sound strange coming out of me but do you think Tank will let me stay at RangeMan tonight?"

"I have a spare bedroom if you would feel safer at my house."

"Thank you but right now I would prefer to stay at RangeMan. I need the safety of knowing the men will not let anyone get to me."

"Let me call Tank."

Stan dials Tank's cell phone.

"Tank, it is Stan. We have a problem at Stephanie's. Some one broke in and left her a threat. Could you send a crime team out to dust from prints. Also Stephanie would like to stay at RangeMan tonight if that is possible."

"Is she OK? "

"Yes. I brought her home for the Outside Inn and we found the note. It reads: "Watch your back, I am not done with you yet?"

"Let me talk to her."

"Baby Girl, pack a bag for a few days and I will have Ella get one of the apartments ready for you. Stay here until we find out who this stalker is and how much danger you are in."

"Tank, you know my Spidey senses are rarely wrong. There is something about this that gives me the creeps. I honestly feel like this stalker is dangerous."

"Then get your stuff and come stay here. You know that no one can reach you when you are here."

"Thanks, Tank. I have had stalkers before but this time I honestly feel like this stalker intends to do me major harm."

"Then come home, Baby Girl. We will guard you with our lives."

"Thanks, Tank.

I pack a suitcase with enough clothes for a week. We also took Rex, his aquarium and his food and Stan drove us to RangeMan.

Ella came into the apartment Tank had assigned me. I got Rex settled and Ella brought in some clean uniforms for me.

"Stephanie, if you need anything just let me know and I will get them for you."

"Thanks, Ella."

Ella gave me a tight hug.

"It is good to have you back home."

"I do feel safe here."

"I am sure Tank will let you stay as long as you want."

"I just don't feel comfortable living in this building because of mine and Ranger's past."

"I understand. But you know Ranger would have a fit if we let something happen to you."

"I am just sorry to make extra work for all of you."

"You are family so it is no trouble. You get some sleep. I will bring you breakfast in the morning."

"Thanks again, Ella."

Ella leaves.

It is just me and Stan.

"Stephanie, I know you hate it but I think we need to assign you a bodyguard until we find out just how far this stalker plans on taking this."

"I hate putting anyone out."

"How about I ask Tank to assign me to watch out for you? This way we can get to know each other better and still make sure you are safe."

"I will check with him tomorrow."

"You get some sleep."

Stan handed me a business card and it has his private cellphone number on it.

"Call me any time day or night."

"Thanks, Stan."

Stan pulled me close.

"Honey Pie, I meant it when I said I loved you."

He bent down and kissed me.

He was a good kisser.

There was even a feeling of a connection there for me.

Not sure who I am more afraid of...the stalker or the feelings that sprung from that kiss.

When I woke up, early for me, I woke up with a start.

Who could this stalker be? Was it one of the skips I turned in today? Was it someone from the past?

I knew it wasn't Joe. He would never do something like that. Besides is living with Joy, his new live-in girlfriend. Ranger is in Miami. Neither would threaten me like this.

I showered and put on a RangeMan uniform.

I was checking on some of my skips using RangeMan search engines.

Ella knocked on the door.

I let her in.

She pushed the cart into the kitchen.

"I know donuts are forbidden, still. But I brought you a couple BLT's and some hash browns."

"Thank you, Ella."

"Stephanie, have you any idea of who left that note?"

"No, Ram did not find any fingerprints other than mine in the apartment."

"Just be careful."

"I am going to ask Tank for a bodyguard. Stan has volunteered."

"Stephanie, He would be a good choice. Have you seen those arms? I think he could handle any skip you run up against."

"Thanks for breakfast, Ella."

"You are welcome. You are like my daughter and I worry about you."

"I will let you know what my supper plans will be. I may just eat with they guys."

"Let me know I will gladly fix anything you want."

"I appreciate that."

Ella left the apartment.

I went to the 5th floor and knocked on Tank's door.

"Enter".

"Tank, would it cause a lot of trouble if I had a bodyguard when I go out until I can figure out who is stalking me?"

"I was going to suggest it. I also know how much you hate that."

"Tank, I don't know why but I think this time they are serious. Just my Spidey Senses going off the rail I guess."

"I will set it up for you."

"Stan Anderson volunteered last night."

"What do you think about his offer?"

"He is a fine choice. He is strong, he has keen senses and he also has that bad-ass attitude that most of the skips will back down from."

"Then get with Stan and set up your routine. Just tell Lester what it will be since he is doing scheduling."

"Baby Girl, I think we need a tracker on your car."

"You know how I hate those things?"

"Yes, but if this is a serious threat we need to know your location immediately."

"OK. I will talk to Hector and let him outfit me."

"Baby Girl, stay here as long as you feel unsafe."

"Thanks, Tank. I hate to mention it but did you tell Ranger?"

"No. We all know if he finds out he will come running and it will just make both of you uncomfortable."

"I really don't want to deal with him. He doesn't care about me so why should this stalker mean anything to him?"

"I won't tell him unless it gets worse. He is still the Boss Man."

"Deal. Thanks, Tank. I need to get to work."

"Let me know if you need anything."

"I promise."

I go to my cubicle and page Stan.

Stan knocks on my door.

"Enter".

"You rang?"

"I have thought about your offer and I am willing to take you up on it."

"Good. What time are you going to head to the Bonds Office?"

"3 PM."

"I will see you then."

I call Lester's office extension.

"Lester, are you busy?"

"No, Beautiful. What do you need?"

"I will be in your office in a few minutes. I have a problem I need your help with."

"I will be waiting on you."

I go to Lester's office and explain the situation to him.

Lester agrees with using Stan for a bodyguard.

Lester waits until Stephanie leaves the office and he calls Ranger's cellphone.

There was no answer. It went straight to voice mail.

Lester called Antonio in Miami.

"Hey, Cuz. Do you know how to reach Ranger? I called and it went straight to voice mail."

"Sorry, Les. Ranger is on a mission and expects to be gone 3 months."

"That is strange. His contract expired years ago."

"All I know is he called me told me he had agreed to a mission. But he gave me no details as to where it was or what the mission was about. He flew out of here 15 minutes after he called me."

"That is not the way the mission pick ups work!

"You are telling me. All I know is he has been distance for almost a month. He does his work and doesn't talk to anyone unless he has to."

"Let me know if you find any info on his whereabouts."

"I will, Les. I am worried about him."

"Something doesn't sound right, does it?"

"No. Could he be in trouble?"

"I have no idea. Keep me In touch if you find anything we need to know."

"I will." They hang up.

Hector in the meantime is examining the vehicles and checking for electronic bugs. He finds one hidden in the SUV and it is both video and audio capable. Hector leaves it in place but takes the serial number off it so it can be traced.

Hector then checks Stephanie's car. It also has a video/audio bug.

Hector calls Tank.

"Tank, both the SUV and Stephanie's car have both have electronic bugs capable of video and audio."

"Are they ours?"

"No they are not. I left them in place but I have the serial numbers so hopefully I can track down who bought them."

"I think we need to tell Stephanie and go over her apartment. There maybe bugs there as well."

"Have her meet me in my office. I am on my way upstairs."

Tank, Stan and I were in Hector's office and Hector explained what he had found.

I am petrified with this news. Of course I want my apartment scanned for bugs.

Hector, Tank, Stan and I opened up my apartment door and Hector began his electronic sweep. He found 4 bugs in my living room, 2 in the kitchen. When Hector scanned my bedroom he found 3 bugs. One bug was aimed right at my bed.

Hector motioned for quiet and to leave the room. We all went outside. Hector told me he thought the stalker was serious about watching me.

"I think Ranger is behind this. He has a knack for slipping in and watching me sleep. This way he could have been watching and listening to me for 3 years. I am really scared now!"

"Stephanie, we can either play along as if we don't know anything or we can send you into hiding."

"Tank, I am not really safe anywhere except RangeMan. We know Ranger's skills at picking locks. But am I really safe even there? Ranger can still access the monitors?"

Hector spoke up. "I can fix the feed so outsiders even Ranger can not access them."

Tank spoke up. "Wouldn't that tip Ranger off that we know?"

"Yes, it would."

"What should I do?"

Hector spoke up. "Let me add a few touches of my own that way we can watch for him without his knowledge but you need to stay at RangeMan for your own safety."

"I agree to that."

"Is there anything you need from the apartment now?"

"No. If there is I will send someone else to get them."

They leave and go back to RangeMan.

I went to the apartment and Stan followed me.

"Honey Pie, I know you are scared. But as good as Ranger is supposed to be he can not outsmart all of us."

"You don't know Ranger."

Stan pulled me close and just held me tight.

"Sweetie, I know you distrust men and I do not blame you. I promise you not to push you on that issue. I want you to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that I can be trusted with your safety but most of all I can be trusted with your heart."

I look up into his eyes and I saw he was very sincere.

"Stan, I want to believe you. But things are just too confusing right now."

Stan bent down and kissed me.

"Honey Pie, you are worth waiting on ."

"Are you a glutton for punishment?"

"No. But helping you regain your own self-esteem is a challenge I would enjoy working on."

I chuckled at him. "Stan, I think I am a lost cause."

Stan just hugged me tighter. "Sweetie, I don't believe that."

"We need to go get the files on the skips. I have to have that money to pay my bills."

"Lead me on Fair Lady."

We went to the Bonds office and there were only 4 skips.

Stan drove to the first address. He had made up his mind to let Stephanie do most of the work so he could assess what her strengths and weaknesses were. Not to mention he wanted her to build her own self-esteem. He would step in only if needed.

Josh Kittle was wanted for armed robbery of the 7-Eleven. His bond was a whopping $100,000. Usually this was Ranger's price bracket but somehow it got put into Stephanie's folder.

Stephanie knocked on the door and Josh, the fool he was, opened the door.

"You missed your court date. We need to get you re-bonded."

"You play hell, woman! "

"You have a warrant out for your arrest. Do you really want some cop shooting at you when they spot you?"

"You aren't big enough to take me in, sister."

"Really? Who says I am not?"

"I do. Do you honestly think little ole you can handle all 6 foot 5 inches of me?"

"Sure I can. You coming easy like or shall I have to get rough?"

"Like I said, sister, you don't have enough balls to take me in. Go ahead give it your best shot."

"Thank you, I will."

My knee made contact with his jewels about the same time my stun gun found his neck.

"Hmm, guess that makes me the winner!"

Stan was standing just out of sight and doubled over with laughter.

"Damn, Honey Pie! You are dangerous."

"Never tell me I can't do something when it needs to get done. I am stubborn like that."

"Girl, I love girls with gumption."

"Can you help me get him into the SUV? I would like for him to be shackled before he wakes up."

It was a struggle but we managed to get him in and shackled. Heck we had to wake him up when we got to the Police precinct.

'How much you want to bet he won't be bragging about my not being quite so helpless the next time he skips his court date! Besides he just earned me $10,000!"

When we got back to the SUV Stan leaned over and kissed me.

"Good job, Bomber. Tank will be proud of you."

"I am proud of myself. But he made me mad."

Stan chuckled. "Sweetie remind me never to piss you off."

He rewarded me with another kiss.

I just smiled at him.

"On to skip number two."

Stan has no idea what his kisses are doing to me. I would rather be in bed with him than to be chasing skips. I have not had these feelings since Ranger and I split up. I never had this much intensity with Joe at the peak of our relationship. There is something about the way Stan treats me that makes me believe in myself. He does not put me down or make me doubt my ability to do my job or that he needs me to change anything about myself. That is a breath of fresh air for me.

Skip number two was Jerry Butler. Wanted for car theft. Crazy man stole a purple Volkswagen. Didn't he know it would stick out like a sore thumb?

Jerry was found spotted at the local Arby's. We pulled in behind his car and I got out to talk to him. He tried to give me reasons why he couldn't go right now until Stan stepped out of the SUV. Jerry got real intimidated by the height of my bodyguard. He quickly changed his mind.

Stan called dispatch and had one of the guys come by and drive the car to Jerry's house. The key was then delivered to the police station and was placed in his personal effects. Seems as if Jerry was also wanted on a parole violation so he will be staying awhile. Just add another $1,000 to my total.

Skip number three was a female wanted for prostitution. When Sherry came to the door she was very disheveled.

"What do you want?"

"You missed your court date. I am here to take you downtown to re-bond you out."

"Why should I?"

Stan stepped into her view. "Because she asked you too."

Sherry looked Stan up and down.

"Sherry, he is mine. Hands off now lets get you dressed."

"Nice piece of ass. Lucky girl."

I followed her into the house and Sherry got dressed.

Stan put the cuffs on her.

"Let me know if she doesn't satisfy you. I am sure I can help you there."

"No need. She is more woman than I deserve. I like her brand of loving just fine."

"That is a shame. A fine hunk of male testosterone would be a challenge."

Stan led her to the SUV and shackled her in the back seat.

Sherry almost looked like she was about to have an organism.

Add another $500 to my total take for the day.

Skip number four was Charlie Rodgers. His picture made him look like an NFL linebacker.

He was wanted for aggravated assault of his wife. She was still in the hospital.

This man actually scared me.

Stan stepped up beside me. "We will get him."

"Guess my filter is out of order as always."

"Yes, my dear, it is but I love that faulty filter."

"You are just so different than any man I ever knew."

"We will talk about that when we get back home."

"Let's finish this job so I can get out of the public eye. My senses are very on edge."

We both checked for strange vehicles but saw none.

I knocked on the door and Charlie answered the door.

I gave him my spiel and he just stared at me.

"Come on, Charlie. It has been a long day don't give me any trouble. Let's go re-bond you and I remember how much you like Steak and Shake side by side milkshakes and I will even buy you a large one when I bring you back home."

"Strawberry Banana?"

"If that is what you want."

"Let me get my jacket."

"Charlie, I have a friend of mine at your back door so don't try to pull a fast one on me."

"Naw, Stephanie I would rather have the milkshake. How many other people can say the Bombshell Bounty Hunter buys them a milkshake?"

"Get you jacket, Charlie."

An hour later we stopped got Charlie his milkshake and took him back home.

We pulled up in front of Charlie's house and we were saying our good byes.

"Thanks, for not giving me any trouble, Charlie."

"Thank you for the milkshake and the ride home."

"Thank you, Charlie for not giving her a hard time. She seems to think she can't do anything right lately." Stan said.

"Bomber, I know I have given you some hard times but I respect you and for doing the job most men wouldn't undertake. You took the time to take me in, buy me a milkshake which is money taken out of your own pocket and then saw to it I got home safe and sound. I do respect you for that. I promise to try and remember the new court date but hey at least I got a milkshake out of the deal."

I smiled at him. "Charlie, I will call you the day before your court date to remind you. If you need a ride either I or Stan here will come and get you and then take you back home. Besides skipping your court dates looks bad on your record."

Charlie looked at Stan. Then looked at me.

"Bomber, if I didn't know you and Joe were an item I would make a play for you myself."

"Sorry, Charlie. Joe and I split a long time ago. Stan is my new boyfriend. You might have some competition there."

"You are a lucky man, Stan."

"Yes I am. Now all I have to do is convince her I can be trusted with her heart since it has been broken so many times."

"Good luck to the both of you."

Charlie went into the house.

Stan and I went back to Bonds Office to retrieve my checks.

Grand total for the day was $12,500!

On the ride back to RangeMan I asked Stan how much of the profit he wanted. He told me "Not one dime. I was only here for emotional support. You earned the money you keep it."

To say I was shocked is putting it mildly.

We pulled into the garage and we rode the elevator to the 5th floor.

Hector came into my office.

"Stephanie, I have video that shows you and Stan have been followed all day."

Hector turned her monitor around and then types in a code. The computer brings up the video feed. Hector fast forward to a specific time stamp and it shows a blue Chevy Malibu. The man behind the wheel has a full beard, mustache and curly black hair. He could be seen at every stop they made today.

"Stan and I kept check for tails. How did we miss him?"

"Because he has trackers on all your vehicles so he can stay out of sight but yet stay within sight of you. "

Hector paused the video.

"Notice here he is four cars behind you. By staying that far back it is harder to notice him."

"Can you zoom in on the driver?"

Hector typed in some keystrokes and the man's face came into full view.

"Do you recognize this man?" Hector asked me.

I stared at the face on my screen. The tingles on the back of my neck went off.

"That is Ranger in disguise."

"Are you sure? It doesn't look like Ranger to me."

I pointed to a scar in his left eyebrow.

"I know that face very well. But why would Ranger be stalking me?"

"I don't know, Stephanie. Antonio said he has been in a funk for months."

"What should I do?"

"Let's go talk to Tank,"

We went into Tank's Office and told him about the video.

Tank watched it and he noticed something in the background of the car's interior. Sitting on the dashboard was a folder with a Batman sticker on it.

We all knew we were dealing with Ranger Manoso.

"What does he want from me?"

"Stephanie, you know he didn't want no other man touching you." Tank said.

"But he didn't want me either."

"It is one of those cases where "If I can't have you then no one can." Tank said.

"How do I stop him?"

"I don't know. I never in my whole life thought I would be tracking him down. Let me talk to the Core Team and we will get a plan together."

"I am tired. I will see you guys in the morning." I left and went to my fourth floor apartment.

At 6 pm there was a knock at the apartment door. It was Stan.

I stepped back so he could enter.

I shut the door behind him. I locked the door.

He turned to face me. "Are you alright?"

"I would be if you would hold me."

"Sweetheart, there is nothing I would rather be doing."

We went to the couch and sat down.

"I am proud of you."

"Why?"

"You tracked down all your skips and you showed them respect even when they were disrespecting you. You worked here then you still put in hours catching the skips. I find you amazing." Stan pulled me closer. "Do you think Ranger is stalking you because you are seeing me?"

I turned to face him. "He is acting jealous but since we were not seeing each other any longer why should he be?"

"But if he thinks you are his property he would be upset."

"Stan, if he sees me as property then he doesn't care about me as a person."

"No, Baby, he doesn't. But I do. I have fallen in love with you. I realize you are not ready for an emotional relationship yet but I would like to court you."

"Court? That is such an old-fashion term."

"Date then."

"You know I don't have a good track record where men are concerned."

"I just consider your dating pool as being contaminated. I don't want to date the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. I want to date Stephanie Michelle Plum. It is like movie stars. People know their on-screen personalities but that is not who that person truly is. I want to know you, faults and all . Will you honor me with a chance to get to know the real you?"

"Yes, I will. I enjoy being with you. You let me try to do things my way but if they don't turn out like I planned you step in and help without insulting me or degrading me by making me feel stupid."

"Honey Pie, you are not stupid. Do you want to go to the break room for supper or order in?"

"Let's just call Pino's for either pizza or Stromboli."

"I will call it in and I just want to spend the evening with you in my arms. That will make me feel safe because I know I don't have to worry about him getting you so we can just relax and unwind."

"You call it in and I will go shower and get comfortable."

"Sweetheart, I will be right back."

Ten minutes later we are eating our Strombolies and watching a baseball game on TV.

Stan made me feel so comfortable I fell asleep with his arms wrapped around me.

At midnight Stan laid me on the couch and covered me up.

That man even left me a note to tell me he did it and he would see me in the morning. He is so sweet.

Hector's Point of View:

I have never in my life ever thought I would be tracking Ranger for all the wrong reasons.

I have installed all kinds of electronic bugs in the vehicles Stephanie uses.

I have a couple decent pictures of Ranger messing with her car.

He wears a different disguise every day. But he has forgotten to hide the scar in his left eyebrow.

I have also planted some surveillance equipment in Stephanie's old apartment because he has been known to break in there.

I have talked to all her neighbors to keep an eye out for him or anyone else going near her apartment.

The neighbors hate that someone is trying to scare her or attempting to hurt her. They love her.

These old fogeys are armed and dangerous themselves.

I have checked the footage and a couple of men I trust are combing the footage to try to catch some clue as to why Ranger is doing this.

My phone rang.

"Hec, I just got a clear facial shot of Ranger in disguise. He is in Stephanie's apartment as we speak."

"Call the PD. I am on my way."

Five minutes later I pull in and there are police cars everywhere.

When we check the apartment Ranger is gone.

Jeremy pulls up the footage on his laptop and shows it to me and the two police officers in charge.

They also see him rummaging in Stephanie's bedroom. He took nothing though.

They said they would put a special watch on the building.

I call Tank and tell him about catching Ranger on video.

"Tank, it is Hector. We have video proof that it is Ranger that is stalking Stephanie."

"Where was he?"

"In Stephanie's old apartment. He was rummaging in her dresser. Jeremy called the police but he was gone when they got there. They have seen the video though."

"Good job. Should we tell Stephanie?"

"I wouldn't. It would make her more skittish than she is already."

"Good point. I will tell Stan though in the morning."

"What if we put a man in the apartment?"

"No. That may endanger the other tenants."

"I have talked to them and they will be watching for anyone hanging around."

"That should be good enough. Thanks, Hector."

Hector calls several of his gang contacts and tells them the type of car he is hunting but he also warns them who they are dealing with. They are not approach him but to call him when they find the car.

Twenty minutes later an informant found the car and it is at an duplex apartment on Stark Street.

Hector told the man to keep an eye on the vehicle until he got there.

Hector got to where the car is parked.

Hector pulls on gloves and puts a hair net over his hair.

Hector lays on the ground and hides a GPS tracking unit under the car.

Hector uses a set of master keys and unlocks the car.

Hector hides a hidden camera in the air vent on the passenger side but has the camera aimed at the angle to watch Ranger's face.

Hector locks the car back up and he gives the informant some money for the information and promises him $100 if him and his gang can keep a watch and let him know what apartment the driver lives in.

Two days later the informant lets him know that the driver lives in apartment 4E and he lives alone.

Hector hands over a hundred dollar bill.

Hector watches the GPS monitor. When Ranger leaves Hector picks the lock on the apartment and plants some bugs in the apartment.

Hector can now spy on Ranger on the move or at the apartment.

It is two a.m. Ranger lets himself back into Stephanie's apartment.

He may be good at cat and mouse games but not good enough for the seniors in Stephanie's building.

Mr. Morganstein, who lives across the hall from Stephanie, meets with two ladies who both know and care about Stephanie. Mrs. Becker lives right next to Stephanie and Mrs. Liger, lives 2 doors down from Stephanie.

These three people have seen Ranger before and the women liked the looks of that man until they found out he was actually stalking their Stephanie. This means war!

Mr. Morganstein called Hector to let him know Ranger was in Stephanie's apartment.

Hector told him not to approach him because he would be armed.

"So are we! " Mr. Morganstein said.

Mr. Morganstein called the two ladies and they decided they would catch this intruder on their own.

Mr. Morganstein went out to guard the fire escape. He was carrying a stun gun, pepper spray and a Colt 45 long barrel.

Mrs. Becker and Mrs. Liger stretch a piece of fishing line across the hall so it will trip him on his way out. Both women hide behind their doors with them cracked a little for them to see when Ranger comes out.

Ranger, meanwhile, is in the apartment and smells the pillow of Stephanie's bed. It still smells like her. How he misses that smell.

Ranger stretches out on the bed and hugs the pillow.

Hector arrives at the apartment with a crew of 4 men. Two of them were outside look outs.

Mrs. Liger stops Hector because of the fishing line trip wire.

Hector picked the lock and went into the apartment.

The 2 men were right behind him and the two women were behind them.

Ranger must of heard something because he tried to sneak out the bedroom window and go down the fire escape.

Ranger got almost to the bottom step when Mr. Morganstein stepped out of the shadows and put that long barrel to the back of Ranger's head.

"Mr. you better stop right there before I blow you damn head clear off your shoulders."

"I mean no harm."

"Scaring Stephanie out of her wits is bad enough in my book. I would rather shoot you than look at you for hurting her this way."

"She is my girlfriend."

"She used to be. But you gave up that right when you chose that slut from Stark Street over her. You think people didn't know about that? Not to mention you even left town and did not take her with you. She deserves better than your ass."

Hector's men stepped up and relieved Mr. Morganstein of his prisoner.

They had Ranger cuffed and shackled in their SUV.

They they called Hector.

Hector went outside and talked to Ranger.

"Man, why were you stalking Stephanie?"

"No man gets to touch her. She is mine!"

"You are wrong. She is not a piece of meat to own. She is a human being and she doesn't want you any more."

"Let me ask her myself."

"When we are done with you we might give you the chance to ask her if you are even able to talk when we are done with you."

Hector called Tank.

"Tank, we have Ranger in cuffs and shackles. What do you want us to do with him?"

"Put him in the dungeon and we will decide tomorrow. I will post a man on the door and tomorrow we will ask Stephanie what we should do with him."

Ranger is then taken to RangeMan and put in the dungeon and chained to the same cell he had put other bad guys in. He was chained to the wall by wrists and ankles.

Ranger was trying to think on how to get out of this mess.

Hector went into to talk to him.

"I hope you survive the beatings you will have to endure for hurting Stephanie. I am sure every guy here will want a piece of your ass."

"I still own this company!"

"Yes it has your name on it but you don't hold controlling interest in the company you are 5% short of controlling interest so it will be up to the Core Team to decide what we do with you. Sleep well, Ranger. Your days could very well be numbered."

At 6 am Hector knocks on Stephanie's door.

"Hector, what brings you here this early?"

"Stephanie, your neighbors caught and held Ranger in your apartment last night."

"Why was he there?"

"He was laying on your bed holding your pillow. I personally think he was missing you and it was the only way he could be close to you."

"Where is he now?"

"In the dungeon chained up."

"I want to go see him."

"Do you think that is smart?"

"I need to hear from him why he is doing this."

"Let me check with Tank and I will let you know if Tank will allow it."

Stan heard the news and he practically ran to Stephanie's door.

Stan knocked and when Stephanie opened the door and saw him she launched herself into his arms.

"I am sorry, Sweetheart."

"Why can't he just leave me alone and be happy?"

Stan shut the door.

"I don't know, Sweety. But if you let him upset you like this he still wins."

Stephanie stiffens up.

"Darling, he knew when he started stalking you that it was wrong. He left you messages to deliberately scare you. He knew he still had that kind of control over you. Are you going to let him to continue to control you? Only you have the power to break the hold he still holds over you. I love you and it hurts me to see you this upset over a man who doesn't care about you or he would not set out to hurt and bring up all the fears he knows you still have. This is not love speaking in his actions it is the sign of a desperate man losing something he thought he had control of."

"You are so sensible. Why couldn't I see that?"

"Because you were emotionally tied to what used to be. It will hurt to let go of those feelings but I will be here to help you what ever you decide."

Stephanie turned to Stan.

"You asked me the other day if you could court me. Do you really want a woman who is so disturbed she allows a past lover to continue to hurt her?"

"Sweetheart, I love you enough to help you realize you and I can have the forever kind of love you have been seeking all your life. "

"Stan, I am scared."

"Darling, I promise I will not leave you. I want to make you happy and not tear you down but build you up to the point no man can ever tear you down to this level again."

"I want that too."

Stan kissed her for all she was worth.

He held her tight after they broke off the kiss.

"I love you so much, Stephanie."

"Will you stand beside me when I talk to Ranger?"

"If you want me to I would be proud to stand beside you."

"Just feeling you close to me helps me think straighter."

"Then I will stand there with my arm around your waist and hold you tight."

It was Stephanie's turn to kiss back.

"Oh wow! " Stan said. "That kind of kiss would make any man feel his Wheaties."

"I would be lost without you. "

"Sweetheart, I feel the same way."

"Stan, can we find a place to be alone in? I feel safe here but I also know I am being watched and the thoughts I am having about us would be embarrassing with this many eyes."

"Oh, I have a house already. The men don't know where it is. It is my get-away house and it is very secluded."

"Let's go talk to Tank. Then I want talk to Ranger. I will also ask Tank for a couple days off so you and I will have time to focus on our love without interruptions."

"Darling, that is the best offer I have heard all day."

Stan kisses her again then the head upstairs to find Tank.

They knock on Tank's door.

"Tank, I came to ask for two favors."

"Two?"

"First, I want to talk to Ranger."

"Baby Girl, I am not sure that is a good idea."

"Tank, I think she deserves to have her say by confronting her stalker. Plus Ranger needs to hear and see what kind of damage he has done to her. " Stan said.

"I will think about that. What is favor number two?"

"Stan and I would like a couple days off together so we can sort out where we want to take our relationship now that I am free from being stalked, from having double bodyguards not to mention we just need so time alone to figure out just how intense our relationship will turn out to be."

"That favor I will gladly grant you both. I am in favor of you two finding time to be alone. Stan, all I want from you is to promise me you will not hurt her like Ranger has."

"I promise I will not deliberately hurt her that badly ever!"

"Tank, I intend on filing charges on Ranger so either I can talk to him here or I will have my say in court."

"What charges do you have in mind?"

"Aggravated stalking, breaking and entering and I may even consider defamation of character charges."

"That could put him away for close to 5 to 10 years."

"At least I would feel safe for that long. I sure don't feel safe knowing he made statements about doing me harm!"

"What do you think I should do Stan?"

"My suggestion is let her see him but I want to be the one protecting her. I want him to see that she is over him and make sure he knows he has lost her once and for all."

"What do you want us to do with him, Stephanie?"

"I want to talk to him but I don't want to touch him. That would mean I still care to him. But I would like to know what drove him to do this now."

"I think you deserve to know that much but what if Ranger doesn't know himself?"

"Then at least I would know that. "

"Then let's go talk to Ranger."

"Tank, this is going to sound strange coming from me but the thought just entered my head. Tell the guys I don't want Ranger hurt on my account. It would just feed his delusion."

"I will leave those orders. You are stronger than we are because we all want to take him to the mats for this."

"Don't you see, Tank? That would just feed his ego. We need to figure out how we are going to handle the fall out from our customers when this comes out. THEY should be who we worry about NOT RANGER!"

"Baby Girl, I think I need to let you talk to John Kincaid because we will have to face the damage that will be done to our image."

"Just let me get through talking to Ranger first. That and I will let you know about that."

"Let's go face the monster. This is not the same man I have known all these years."

Tank takes Stephanie to the dungeon door.

"Are you ready?"

"As much as I can be. Stan don't leave me."

"Darling my hands will be on you every step of the way. Stephanie look at me."

Stephanie turns towards him.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum you are the bravest woman I know. You have stared down kidnappers, being shot , being made to feel worthless. Look at you now. You are ready to face someone who has the potential to emotionally destroy you. My faith is in YOU. Make your words make him feel worthless for once in his life! I love you with all my heart. Prove to yourself that you don't deserve the treatment he tried to force on you. But remember, my love, you beat the Great Ranger Manoso without laying a hand on him. Ask Tank that is a great feat in itself."

"He is right, Baby Girl. He under estimated you like he under estimated our love for you as well. Now he will have to pay the price for his behavior and going to the mats doesn't cover his payment."

Stephanie sighed heavily.

"Let's get this over with."

Tank nodded to Hal who opened the door.

Ranger was sitting with his head in his hands.

He looked up when Stephanie entered the room.

"Babe."

"Don't Babe me! You came here to deliberately hurt me or at least scare me. Haven't I had enough stalkers without my having to worry about a man I know could kill me in a heartbeat? What the hell were you thinking?"

"I have always loved you. I wanted you back."

"Oh really? You actually expected me to forgive you and jump into bed with you again never knowing when you would snap and kill me? Over your dead body would I ever let you that close to me again! "

"I love you, Babe."

"Well, I don't love you! You are no worse than the thugs I chase. Maybe for once my mother was right. You are a thug! You only care about YOUR needs and could care less about MY needs! Well guess what? I don't need you idea of love. "

Stephanie put Stan's arms around her waist.

"I have a real man to love me. He helps build my self-esteem not tear it down. He lets me make mistakes and we discuss the reasons if it goes wrong. We together come to agreement on how to handle it the next time instead of being ordered how I should feel. He gives me OPTIONS! Did you ever consider giving me options you had no control over. Hell no you didn't! It had to always be under your control. Guess what Ranger? I think you are pathetic! Maybe the government needs to send you back to a third world country and hope you wouldn't find your way back home. I want nothing to do with you Ranger or Carlos or what other personality you are trying to be today. Your version of love is worse that what Joe Morelli has offered to me all these years. I saw through his garbage and now I clearly see your version of love is more destructive than his! I have nothing else to say to you but I will be seeking a permanent restraining order so that I never have to see or hear from you again. "

"I am sorry, Babe."

"My name is Stephanie not Babe! If you are smart you will forget you ever met me. "

"Ranger, you have personally destroyed our company I only hope we can save something out of it." Tank said.

Stephanie started to walk out of the room then turned to face Ranger again.

"Mr. Manoso, I am here to tell you that I will be headed to the District Attorney's office to press charges against you. I hope they lock you up and throw away the keys. What I think you deserve is illegal and I won't let your men do that to you. I asked Tank that they not touch you. There is no way they need to injure themselves on a piece of trash like you. Boss or not you went too far!"

Stan followed her out of the room and pulled her close.

Stephanie felt weak and the tears started flowing.

Stan held her until she got herself under control.

Tank called the police and had Joe Morelli come to pick Ranger up and take him to jail.

Yeah it was further humiliation but Joe deserved a say in the matter.

Tank also told Joe that Stephanie did not want him hurt in anyway.

Joe said "I can't believe Cupcake even spoke to him."

"Joe, I will play the tape for you sometime. Thanks to Stan that girl has grown a bigger backbone than some of the men I know."

"Wow! That is a new Stephanie then."

"She is more hard nosed but she still has her caring side we always loved her for. I am amazed at what true love has created in her. But for once she is truly happy. She believes in her own instincts and has stopped being a door mat just to get a man's attention."

"I am happy if she is happy."

"Just look into those gorgeous blue eyes and you can see it written deep in her soul."

"I am proud of her then."

Stephanie and Stan goes to the police station and sign out charges on Ranger then they go to the District Attorney's Office and inform him what she has done and gave him a copy of everything they had against Ranger.

Two days later the District Attorney filed Aggravated Stalking with threats of harm (four counts= 6 years), Breaking and Entering (three counts= 15 to 30 years) and two counts of Defamation of Character against Ricardo Carlos Manoso, aka Ranger Manoso. If given the maximum it would mean 30 years in jail and he also would be facing $550,000 fine.

Stephanie and Stan go to his house and don't leave the house for three days. They find out they are very compatible and they also discovered they were good at compromising on their differences.

THREE MONTHS LATER RANGER'S TRIAL IS SET TO BEGIN.

Ranger is led to the defendant's table in handcuffs and shackles. He has been held on a no bond warrant to make Stephanie feel safe.

The judge heard all the evidence and was ready to make his decision.

"Miss Plum you asked the court to be able to address the defendant?"

"Yes, your Honor."

"Your request is granted."

Stephanie walks over to the defendant's table.

Ranger was looking down at the table.

Stephanie kneels in front of him.

She places her hands on his.

Ranger looks her in the eyes.

"Ranger, I have loved you but I have found out it was not the marrying kind. But you taught me so many lessons. You taught me how to believe in myself. You gave me self-esteem when I had none.

I have no reason why you would want me to be afraid someone was trying to kill me. After the Scruggs killing you know that I still have the fear someday someone will actually kill me.

I realize you have always thought you wanted no man touching me but Ranger you told me yourself that you could not give me what I need. But yet you are trying to denying me that opportunity to find that man.

I still love you, Ranger. But the love I have for Stan is different. He too lets me know I am special but he also lets me make mistakes and he then works with me to correct them. You always wanted to control the outcomes. I can never learn if you are constantly cover up my mistakes.

Ranger, if you have gone this far then you have become mentally ill. I hope you allow them to help you overcome this illness."

"Your Honor, this man has seen more horrible things than any of us will ever see in two lifetimes."

"Your Honor, I know you have his fate in your hands. I am asking you to get him mental help rather than throwing him behind bars where he will continue to slip farther into mental deterioration. This man served his country with valor, he served in Black Ops and has saw more human suffering than any one human being should have to deal with.

I am asking for mercy for him. Please, Your Honor, get him the help so he can return to society with some dignity and to be productive again.

This town needs men like him. This town has profited by this man starting a company that protects all of the town.

He has become ill and now everyone wants him thrown in jail? Jail will not solve this problem!

I am the person he supposedly harmed but, Your Honor, I do not honestly think this man would harm a hair on my head because it goes against everything he stands for. He felt his world was collapsing around him. He was at a loss of how to cope. If I have any say in the matter I would ask all charges be dropped if he was allowed to enter a mental health facility for a stay until his doctor's felt, he was safe to be back in our world."

"Ranger, you will always be my friend as long as YOU want to be. I will never love another man like I did you. While I hope to marry Stan someday when I, myself, have recovered from this incident. You will never stop my loving you for the friend you are. I will love you until the day I die but I am sorry but I need Stan to continue growing as a person. I wish the best for you. I hope someday you can find it in your heart to be happy for me."

"Thank you, Your Honor."

"Do you have anything to say, Mr. Manoso?"

"Babe, I am sorry I started this vendetta. You are right I was acting out of fear that if I lost you I would lose all reason to live. I also agree with you I need mental health more than I was willing to admit to myself. You seem to always know what I need before I do. I am glad you have found a man who will continue to support your growth. I guess Joe Morelli and I are more alike than I realized. We both tried to change you to do things our way. I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted you to realize how special you are. Now I have destroyed that and any hope I have forever finding true love. I am sorry. I don't deserve forgiveness. Maybe being locked up is where I belong."

"Ranger, look at me!"

Ranger raised his eyes to meet hers.

"Ranger, I believe in you the man, not the persona you have have been living by. Don't give up on yourself because I never will."

"Mr. Manoso, this woman has just shown you what true love is. She did not judge you for your mistake, she still has only YOUR best interest at heart and refuses to walk away until you get help. Taking her, the victim's feelings into consideration I hereby sentence you to 6 months at Summit Oaks Psychiatric Hospital pending the evaluations that maybe be extended as long as the doctors feel you need it. If you agree to this finding, Mr. Manoso, I will drop the felony charges to a misdemeanor charge and enter it as a plea deal. Your choice sir."

"I will take the plea deal, Your Honor. I am grateful for the court's kindness and reducing it to a misdemeanor charge. I will also authorize my company to pay for any treatment Miss Plum may need for anything my actions have caused her."

"I will enter that restitution into the transcript. You will be placed in our holding cell until Summit Oaks can come and get you. Is there anything else you would like to say before I adjourn this meeting?"

"Babe, I am truly sorry. Please be happy and I agree with the judge you have shown me what true love is today and I hope someday to find that kind of love. I also promise you in front of all these people that I will never again stalk you, make you fear any of my actions."

"Then it is the order of the court that you be committed for mental health treatment at the Summit Oaks facility for a period of six months. Pending evaluations, the stay may be extended for any length of time that Summit Oaks sees fit. Mr. Manoso, the court wishes to thank you for your military service and all the protection you provided to us now let us help you heal so that we can return you to a whole person once again as our payment to you for all the damage your service has taken on your spirit. May God Bless You. Court adjourned."

Stephanie walked over to Ranger before they led him away.

"Ranger, I forgive you for this mistake. I know it was done out of your love for me but I am also glad you chose to get help. I will be here when you get out."

Ranger looked at the bailiff. " Can I give her a hug?"

"If she will let you."

Stephanie stepped under his arm, since he was in handcuffs.

Ranger hugged her tightly.

"I will always love you, Babe."

"I will always love you too. I hope when you come back we can still be friends."

"No one can ever convince me differently. Bye, Babe."

Ranger lifted his arm over her head and was escorted out of the court room

Stan walked up to her and pulled her close.

"Sweetheart, you never fail to amaze me."

"I don't hate him."

"I know but Honey you were the victim and yet you defended him because you saw his mental illness when no one else even looked at that angle."

"Ranger is worth more healthier than he would be locked up in a cell getting sicker by the day and coming out of jail more damaged than when he went in. Forcing that on him is not any kind of love I want to know or see inflicted on him."

"I love you, Honey Pie."

"I love you as much as I ever loved him. I would do the same thing if you were walking in his shoes."

"Then I am the luckiest man in the world to have you love me that much. How do you want to celebrate?"

"I don't. I just want to go home and get on with our lives."

Y"es, Ma'am, let's go do that."


End file.
